


There's nothing left

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [110]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: OT5 Friendship, One Direction Break Up, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rok 2025, koncert 1D. Chłopcy stoją na scenie, kończą ostatnią piosenkę, chwilę po uciszeniu się tłumu fanów, oznajmiają, że zespół przestaje istnieć. Małe przemowy chłopaków na temat życia w 1D oraz ich rozmowa po zejściu ze sceny</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing left

  - Więc… – zaczął Liam, przesuwając wzrokiem po zapełnionej sali. – To specjalny koncert i na koniec będzie specjalna piosenka.

  - Tak – powiedział Niall, kiwając głową. – Bardzo specjalna.

_\- I thought I saw a girl brought to life… She was warm, she came around, she was dignified._

            To było dziwne; chyba po raz pierwszy od początku ich kariery, fanki stały w ciszy, unosząc w dłoniach telefony komórkowe. To nie zdażało się nawet w czasie najpiękniejszych ballad, jakie mieli na swoich płytach, dlatego tym bardziej było wyjątkowe.

 _\- There’s nothing left I used to cry_ – zaśpiewał Harry, głosem tak innym do tego, gdy śpiewał to lata temu w X-Factorze. _– My conversation has run dry…_ _That’s what’s goin’ on! Nothing’s fine, I’m torn…_

            Tym razem nikt się nie cofnął, nikt nie stał z przodu; stali wszyscy razem, ramię w ramię, w jednej linii, i choć kiedyś była to cała zwrotka Harry’ego, teraz mikrofon uniósł Louis, układając dłoń na brzuchu.

  - _I’m all out of faith, this is how I feel. I’m cold and I’m shamed, lying naked on the floor._

Ich głosy drżały, gdy śpiewali, zaciskając powieki i wyśpiewując całą swoją dusze i serce.

_\- I’m already torn…_

_\- There’s nothing left I used to cry_ – zaśpiewał Niall, a jego niebieskie oczy lśniły niebezpiecznie. – _My inspiration has run dry_ …

A potem, znowu, tak jak kiedyś, ich głosy połączy się w jedno, gdy śpiewali refren.

_\- I’m all out of faith, this is how I feel, I’m cold and I’m shamed lying broken on the floor._

I to było to; to była ich piosenka; ich początek; ich harmonia; ich perfekcyjność.

_\- Oh, torn…_

            Dźwięki rozmyły się w powietrzu, a fanki wybuchnęły okrzykami i piskami, klaszcząc głośno i tupiąc nogami. To było szaleństwo; czegoś takiego nie doświadczyli jeszcze nigdy.

  - Hej, hej! – zawołał Harry, unosząc rękę. – Spokojnie, chcemy jeszcze coś powiedzieć.

            Kilka minut minęło, zanim wszyscy zamilkli, wpatrując się w piątkę chłopaków stojących na scenie.

  - To był naprawdę niesamowity koncert – powiedział powoli Harry, rozkładając szeroko ręce.

  - To było naprawdę niesamowitych piętnaście lat – dodał Louis, przykładając dłoń do serca.

  - _„Torn”_ było naszym początkiem… – Zayn uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, spoglądając na Liama, który skinął głową.

  - … i jest także naszym końcem – powiedział Payne.

            Przez chwilę zdawało się, że wszystko zamarło; a potem rozległy się krzyki i być może płacz, i ochrona musiała bardzo się starać by utrzymać się na swoich pozycjach, gdy fanki zaczęły napierać do przodu.

            Chłopcy – a właściwie już mężczyźni – uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a potem Niall, który także miał łzy w oczach, podniósł mikrofon do ust, przekrzykując cały ten hałas.

  - Byliście najlepszymi fanami, jakich mogliśmy sobie wymarzyć! To dzięki wam spełniły się wszystkie nasze marzenia i za to wam dziękujemy!

            Nie czekali, by wysłuchiwać dalszych krzyków i nawoływań; odwrócili się i zbiegli ze sceny, machając do fanów, którzy stali pod sceną, nie do końca wiedząc co się właśnie stało.

            Na backstage’u nie panował ten sam ruch co zawsze. Zdawało się, że wszyscy byli nad wyraz melancholijni i poruszali się znacznie wolniej niż zwykle. Piątka przyjaciół zatrzymała się w wąskim korytarzu, stając w kółku i w milczeniu patrząc na siebie.

  - Więc… Ostatni koncert w karierze One Direction – powiedział w końcu Zayn. – Jak się z tym czujecie?

  - To… dziwne? – Liam podrapał się po karku, uśmiechając lekko. – Ale wyzwalające.

  - Co teraz będzie? – spytał Niall, ocierając dłonią lekko wilgotne policzki.

            Louis zaśmiał się, zarzucając rękę na ramię Nialla, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie.

  - Jak to co? Nadal będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

  - I braćmi – dodał Harry.

  - I braćmi. – Louis pokiwał poważnie głową. – A teraz, chodźmy na piwo!


End file.
